Another time ஜஜ another place
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Italy keeps on going back time and time again through a mansion with his friends when everytime he keeps on messing things up. what will happen when Londom, England's Captial is in the Mansion and tries to help him out? Based but not entirely on HetiaOni.
1. Chapter 1: Romano

_**A/n: I'd just like to say in advance that I don't own anything but my Oc that happens to be in this.**_

_It all started when America heard of the most scariest haunted house in the world…He didn't believe that it was so scary so he took those who wanted to prove him wrong__**; Germany, Prussia, Japan, Canada, Russia, France, England, China, Austria, Romano and Feliciano. **__They all knew that the house was haunted and wanted him to stop with his stupid games and just believe the facts that he sees. When they got to the mysterious Island no one knew it…but they all looked around till Feliciano saw a big house in the middle of a flower field. He called everyone over towards him and they all went into the building wanting to show Alfred…that he was in fact an idiot._

_Now in this big mansion you could say that things were just starting to become realistic for Alfred when the door shut behind England; who was the last to enter. They all looked around till America smirked at his friends._

"I told you this place isn't creepy!" He said with a grin

"um…I wouldn't be all to sure on that Alfred, the door is locked." England said trying to open the way out.

"_**LIVE OR DIE….PEACE OR WAR….WORK OUT YOUR TROUBLES OR THY SHALL BE SLAUGHTERED**_" they all heard a weird voice say

They all looked around scared. "W-What was that?" America asked

"To my understanding….That must be the creature that haunts this place." England said crossing his arms.

"N-No way!"

"you are such an idiot…I thought you were smarter than this Alfred." He said rubbing the back of his head with a sigh

"Well sorry for not being the smartest person out there….At least I wasn't a pirate and I can actually cook…unlike you." Alfred said before they started to fight…Which then got everyone else to fight as well.

A young girl who was hiding on the top of the steps tried to get their attention only to be ignored. She crossed her arms angered and she screamed out loud.

"_**SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED BY THE ALLIEN HERE!**_"

They all stopped fighting and they turned to face here. They all looked to her shocked and a bit afraid.

"W-Who are you?" Feliciano asked

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is you guys working together to get out of this place! I don't care why you even dared coming into a damn place like this. Whom ever was leaning you guys is an idiot and should be sorry for risking your lives for one dumb creepy ass house!" She said angered

Everyone looked to Alfred whom placed his hand up in defense.

"Why are you all staring at me for?" He asked shocked

"Its because of you running in that we are stuck in this damn place!" Francis said angered

"Well, not entirely there is ONE way out….But you guys need to be able to work through your problems and stay together. DON'T EVER split up. That's only an easier way for the Alien to kill you." She said with a sigh seriously

"How do you know so much?" Romano asked

"Easy, One of my idiotic friends wanted me and my sibling to come here with her so we did not knowing what will happen to us. One by one they were all killed by the Alien because they couldn't stop fighting. It gave us the same threat it gave you. I honestly don't want to see more people go through what I went through. Now if by any chance you guys don't follow my advice there is a room hidden on the third floor in one of the closets just knock on the closet door twice so I know its you. The closet is a secret passage to a big hotel room where I've been staying for what seems like months. What is the date today?"

They all didn't say anything. "…may 4th, 2012" Arthur said sadly

"….So…Its my birthday today…which means I've been here for about three years now. Great, I knew I should have broken that damn clock." She said with a sigh

They still looked at her confusedly. She shook her head.

"Italy, I know this isn't your first time here. You know what to do. I did what you asked and I'm sick of being 17 so please…try to get it right this time. I'll try to help where I can but no promises cousin." She said before she left.

"….Cousin?" Romano asked looking to his brother

"Um…Long story brother." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"So what do we do now Italy?" Germany said crossing his arms

"Um…Like she said we stay together. But we have to find 10 clocks without all dying. Its all…part of a game. But there's something you guys might wanna know….about the girl who was just here."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Her name is a capitol of one of our counties….but I can't say whom….You guys have to try to figure that out your selves." He said a bit nervously

"C'mon, now is no time for games Italy who's capital is she?" England said angered

"Yours, her name is London. She first had me very confused but then she told me about the history for your country and how she came to be…and honestly I don't know how she even got in here. She tells you guys the same lies as before. But once I almost got it out of her….But that was before she saved you from being killed and gotten herself blind….she still is just she pretends not to be. She's been here for so long she can figure things out without seeing."

"do you think she'll tell me?" England asked

He shrugged. "I don't know its worth a try."

"She said she was on the Third floor right?" England asked

"Yes, but we all have to be with you so let me lead the way and we'll go from there!" Italy said

He nodded his head and they all went up the steps in one big group.. Italy knocked twice on the door and she let them in immediately. Once they were all up in the big room she went back to what she was doing and she looked back to Italy and the others.

"So what made you guys want to go here first?" She asked curiously

"…You're my capital aren't you London?" England said going up to her

"….Italy told you the truth didn't he?" She said mono toned

"…Sorta London. I just told them that you were London and that you've been here longer than I have. Plus you helped England out." Italy said with a smile

"Yeah…more than once. Honestly Italy you need to find his magic source before that damn thing comes out of nowhere and attacks you guys. He'll be just as useless as he has been if he doesn't have his magic. But don't worry I've already looked for his spell book that was left by one of his previous selves and its on the table." London said with a sigh

England looked at her shocked before looking at the book that was sitting on the table. He glanced at the pages and he began to mutter something then a green and white glow began to appear around him as the room shook a little bit.

"…W-What was that?" Italy asked scared

"He just got his magic back…I guess he actually did remember to place that damn spell in there." She said with a grin

"…So you mean he is powerful again?" Italy asked

She nodded. "Yeah, but Arthur…Don't go blind on me…we don't need to take care of a handy cap wanker around here because you were irate about Alfred being who he is. Just give the lass some time he'll come around. He's good at heart. Don't take your anger out on him or the alien just except the idiot for whom he is."

"…I-I'll keep that in mind, Thank you London…I can't tell you how happy I am to finally found you…Its been years since I've seen you visit me." England said sadly

"…You can thank Washington for bragging my ass along with a few others here. To say that I was pissed was an understatement, but now I'm stuck here because of Italy…He's like a cousin to me which is why I call him such, now its getting late here. So why don't you guys just relax here and I'll cook up some food. I promise I won't kill anyone. Italy taught me how to cook the fifth time he was here."

"Fifth time? Just how many times have we been here London?" Romano asked angered

"You should know Romano you are half of Feliciano. Plus you were the one who tried to get me to make love to you in the closet down stairs the fourth time." She said with a teasing giggle.

Romano blushed as England and everyone else just looked at him shocked.

"Why the bloody hell did he do that for?" England asked angered

"….He and I were the only ones left once….Ita died. I was scared and Romano actually was trying to be a somewhat gentleman and he began to comfort me as he began to spill out how he really felt about me….I don't know if what he said is true now….I've never really gotten the chance to actually talk to him about it but oh well. I'll live with being a house servant." She said mono toned

No one talked for a long while. It wasn't until London placed plates on the table that the silence was broken.

"I know I've said a lot but you asked for it."

Still they didn't talk. "Seriously? You guys are seriously unpredictable….Just eat and head in….I need to be sure that Italy locked the door. Once it got in here and only England, America, Italy and I survived."

"N-No I will…You stay up here….Its too dangerous for you to be down there!" Italy said sadly

"I'm blind you asshole! How can it be dangerous when it's after me too! Or did you fucking forget? you're the dumb ass who read that damn book when I TOLD YOU not to fucking read it! But you don't listen do you? You just HAD to go and fucking read it! Let me go its not like it can do anything to me. It can't touch me, I still have the protection spell over me from the ninth time around." She said angered

Italy said nothing and just sat down at the table sadly, feeling guilty. London left the room with a sword in her hand she walked out quickly. Once she was gone England looked around the room to see that there was a bed for everyone and their names were labeled on a bed for them. He then went to the door closer to the kitchen to see that there were five bathrooms. He couldn't believe how big the house was from the inside just by being in it for a short while. When he got out of the bathroom he saw that everyone else but Rose was eating. He had a bad feeling and he went to the door out of the attic. Then he went down the steps to see her fighting a big dark gray-ish alien.

"I thought something was up….Let me help you." Arthur said looking to her firmly

"No, go back….he's just about done for." She said weakly

He didn't listen to her. He used a spell he knew from the top of his head and made the Aliens head explode. He then went over to London to pick her up then he ran up the steps with her on his back. He could feel her breathing in his right ear as he went up the steps.

"W-Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I own you London, are you or are you not my capital?" He said with a smug smile

"Heh, I guess you are smarter when you aren't near Francis and Alfred."

"….I'm not going to question you. But I assume you know a lot about me then?"

"Yeah, Which reminds me…If I ever….begin to doubt you. Smack me in the face or something. This place sometimes makes me crazy and I can't control it."

"I will keep that in mind."

Once they were inside and London was patched up. They all ate in silence till Italy spoke up.

"London."

"Yeah?"

"….I'm sorry for not saving you the last 20 times….I-I didn't know if you would have wanted out….T-Till you reset the time again." he said softly

"….Well now you know…don't fuck up this is your 30th time now." She said with a sigh

"Damn, so what's our objective here?" America asked

'Its an Easy one, you all have to break all the clocks around here and you have to all work together to get the hell outta here. Now since Every time you guys or me breaks up into groups the Alien shows its ugly ass face I've made a book about it and I've had no real luck getting out myself. I'm always rewinding time over and over again. Its getting old. But now that I've told you guys all of what I've known since the first time around I don't want to be alone around here anymore."

"How many clocks are there?" Francis asked

"Hm, Well let me see there are 3 on the first floor, 2 on the second floor and 5 on the third floor plus there is a basement and there is one there so I'd say about 8 or so." She said thinking as she tapped her fork on her chin

They all looked to her shocked. "Why is there so many on the third floor?" Italy asked

"You should already know that one Feliciano….you were the one who figured out why there was so many in the first place." She said placing her elbows on the table looking right at him

He looked down sadly. "T-That's were….T-They'll…"

"Uh-huh…You got it. That's were every time one of the others die…Now I think we should do the third floor last and start in the basement. I know a short cut to it that the Alien has yet to know about. So once you are all done I'll take you there and we'll start searching for the clocks. There are three rooms in the basement so I'd say we go to the back room first. Then go from there." She said seriously looking to all of them

"So how long do you think we'll be in here for?" Russia asked

"Dunno, Time doesn't apply here. For all we know the time we are in here years or centuries could pass by. So lets work quickly and keep each other close by. Oh and you guys better place your differences aside if you all don't want to be killed. Here instead of being Countries you are seen as humans so you guys aren't ever gunna be the same as before. Things here WILL kill you and you will know what death is like here….if you aren't careful."

Just about all of them were shocked. England just looked down sadly. "…London…How is it that you've been here all this time without me knowing you left?"

"Because…like you I know magic myself. But it isn't as powerful…I erased your memory of me…..Till you got here then your memory was restored….I'm really sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just glad you are okay." He said placing his hand on her arm.

She smiled sadly at him, before she looked to the rest of them. "Are you all done?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Okay, then follow me. But keep your weapons ready just incase…The alien likes to come out of nowhere for some odd reason." She said getting up getting her sword from the side and placing it at her hip.


	2. Chapter 2: England

_**A/n: I'd just like to say in advance that I don't own anything but my Oc that happens to be in this.**_

-new chapter-

They all followed behind her in silence, She push part of the wall out from by the sink and she went down the steps placing on the lights. She shouted from the bottom.

"C'mon, we don't have much time before these lights go out."

They all went down the steps and they saw her looking at a few books.

"What are you looking for?" England asked

"I'm searching for my spell book…I can't seem to find it."

"What does it look like?" Italy asked

"Black with purple stripes on the spine." She said looking to him.

He began to look with her along with England and England immediately found it in a desk by the door.

"Is this it London?" England asked holding on to the book

She looked to him with a smile and she hugged him.

"Yes! Thank you!"

Then she took the book from him and looked to all of them.

"C'mon, we gotta keep going."

They all nodded and they followed behind her, they saw that the hall was a huge and they could only see one room. They all looked around surprised.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Romano said shocked

"yeah, Well that's only because the mansion is huge. Now follow me these halls can make anyone confused."

She then went to the left and continued to keep looking around. She got her sword out and she held her hand up telling them to stop.

"Take out your weapons…Its near by." She said softly

She went up ahead and she placed her back to the wall. She looked to the corner to see that it was walking around clueless. She waited till its back was to her then she struck it in the head before chanting a spell that makes the body explode before another one shows up from the door. It got behind her and she looked behind her shocked before she could do anything she heard a chant and the body exploding. Her body shivered in fear before she saw England walking up to her with a smug smile on his face.

"You should really think before you start going off on your own." He said with a sigh

"…Sorry I though that there was only one of them." she said shakily

"Its fine but you know, you should take your own advice."

"You mean stay with you guys?….Yeah right. I have too much experience to be held back by you guys."

"didn't seem it when I just saved your butt from being Alien food just a second ago."

"Oh don't act cocky Arthur Kirkland, you might have saved me once but you'll lose your damn fucking eyesight like me if you keep using that damn exploding head spell. I honestly used it so much its engraved into my head. So keep in mind, the damage of being blind is permanent so I can't see anything not even you. I can just tell where those damn things are because of the bad Aura around them."

"I know what the spell can do which is why I used it once. I found a good spell that I thought I might use the next time we are in battle."

"Good, you're going to need a back up spell…in one of these rooms there is like four of those damn creatures. I don't think ANYONE. Wants to deal with them alone."

"Alright, I really hope that you know what you are doing here…Because I know none of us but Italy and Romano knows what to do here."

"I do, But my question to you is this…Do you Trust your Capital that's been missing for three or some odd years?" She asked crossing her arms

He looked down holding on to his spell book. "…Fine, for now you have my trust. If you ever slip up on us I will kill you on the spot and make sure you don't EVER come back."

"Oh~ harsh on me are you? Well better keep light on your toes you'll need to be for awhile Arthur." She said with a grin before she went into the room to check it.

He went in after her and he saw her going through a drawer and she got a clock out of a dresser. It started to tick and it confused Arthur.

"How come that clock works and our actual clocks don't?" Arthur asked

"Its some weird thing that happens when you're trap inside of a big mansion….Now go get the others and you all need to be around when I break it."

He nodded his head and he got the others. Soon the room was filled and everyone circled around London as she held the clock.

"When I break this you guys will be seeing hopefully what is the past. Some of them aren't really friendly, but I only know a few of you whom don't get the visions from the past. Arthur, Italy, Romano and Germany for what I know…If I'm mistaken when I break it please let me know." She said before they all nodded their heads

She slammed the clock on the ground and she took a hammer from her pocket and smashed it. When it was dead she saw that just about everyone was in a trance. She called out all of their names only to get a response from Romano, Italy, Germany and Arthur. She sighed and she looked to England.

"Take your phone out Arthur….Its about to ring." she said before England's phone rang. He jumped and he answered it.

They all heard a note from a piano, then it went dead. London looked to Feliciano and they both shared the same sad emotion.

"Its happening again…" London said sadly

"What's happening again?" England asked

"Arthur….That note do you know what that sounded like?" She asked

He nodded his head. "It was Re from a piano."

"Good….Keep that in mind…When we get to the third floor you'll need that." She said sadly before everyone else got out of their trances.

She looked to all of them only to get swallowed in a hug by Prussia, Austria, France and Japan.

"You….You saved all of us once or twice being here….Why didn't you ever tell us that before hand?" Prussia asked

She closed her eyes and sighed. "it's the past….I don't care what the hell happens then…I just need to be sure you all survive this time around. I don't want to keep living in this hell whole. Now all of you get the fuck off me!"

They all backed away from her and she shook her head. "France, what you saw….Did you see Paris in yours?"

He nodded her head. "She….she actually said something that broke my heart."

"What?" Italy asked

" ' I shouldn't have followed fools into a mansion because then I wouldn't have to die with a pathetic girl like Washington by my side' " France and London said together

"….Yeah….The first time around Washington and Paris both hated each other and I tried to stop them but no one would listen to me. So I got stuck being with Rome…He's an Okay guy but he's Ego doesn't match his abilities. So he just went up to the Alien and got himself eaten….Then it was just me so I went to the third floor." She said sadly

"…That's when Feliciano and all of us came around. We didn't know who you were and we didn't take you seriously either." France said sadly.

"Yeah, one by one we all died in front of you and Italy till it was you two alone. You two had to find a way to go back in time to go though all of it again…" Russia said

"Yeah, plus we kept on acting like idiots around you two….not believing you or anything…Why is it now that things are a lot more different?" America asked

"….That's not really something I should say." London said before she looked to Romano.

He looked to her shocked. "W-Why are you lookin' at me for?"

"You know why….You WERE the one who.." She said softly before she sat on the ground holding her legs towards her chest.

Romano thought for a minute before he went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I know it must be terrible for you being here alone after being here time and time again because of Italy."

She didn't look at him. "….I can't promise you guys that I will be leaving here…someone HAS to be in this house or the Alien will come after all of us one by one at our homes when we least expect it."

"So how can we all get out of here if we'll all just get killed outside of this place?" Arthur asked

"Easy….Destroy the house. If you do that you'll stop people from being trapped in this horrible place."

"…plus kill the Alien that lives in this place." Italy said sadly

"So where do we go now?" Germany asked

"First floor. We have to take the long way around and we might run into the Alien. So just keep that in mind…I don't want to have to focus on one of you dying on me because you didn't listen to me. Stay close to me and don't speak." she said getting up wiping the tears from her face before she went to the door. "I might not be able to see…but I'm taking lead. Italy and I are the only ones the Alien is after and knows this place by heart. So please just don't question us. You'll know everything by the end of the all this."

Then she opened the door and she walked out. Everyone walked behind her in one line. They went through two long hallways before the got to a staircase. Italy quickly went up to her.

"Do you think this is a good idea…You know what will happen!"

"….Italy you know better than I do. It has to happen." She said sadly

He hugged her and he nodded her head. "I hope you know I'm not leaving here without you."

"….You might have too….Now back in line." She said before she stepped around him.

She went up the steps and with them in tow. Once up the steps she got her sword out and she sighed.

"Get your weapons out now or you'll be dead within two seconds of being here." She said before she heard a lot of sounds from behind her.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Italy said sadly

She screamed for them all to attack at once and they did over killing the Alien. She leaned against the wall and she rubbed her head a bit.

"Guys, there are five rooms on this floor. So Lets go to the one's -coughs- that are in the west wing" She said in a scratch voice

"….N-No not again…London!" Italy said going over to her and cupping her face into his hands. "You're burning up…Don't die on me again. I told you I'm not leaving here without you."

"What's happening to her Feliciano?" Austria asked

"She's slowly dying from poison from the Alien…You guys didn't see it but it bit her…She's going to die in about an hour give or take if we don't take her back to the room that we were in before exploring. She needs rest and Arthur…this might sound strange but the last time this happened to her…"Italy said before romano spoke up

"You need to just shut it Feliciano! Lets just get her back there before she dies on all of us. She's the only one whom really knows anything about this place or can detect where they are."

He nodded his head and he picked her up placing her on his back. They all went back to the secret room and Italy placed her on her bed. Romano told England on the way what he had to do and once they got up to the room England did as he was told to do. Once Arthur was done making the tea he had to make he rushed over to London who was crowded by people. They all let him near her and he sat her up enough to drink the tea. She winced at the taste of the tea and she looked up to him.

"….I'm not going to make it….I-I'm sorry Arthur." She said softly before she cried

"Y-Yes you are…Don't give up on me London. Please don't give up on me." He said holding on to her hand tightly.

"…The Tea was just part of it…That's all Romano saw…T-The other thing you need…You won't be able to find here anymore."

"…I'm still not giving up on you!" England said placing his forehead against hers

"…let go of me…I-It'll be easier on you and everyone else." She said as she coughed up blood

"Don't die…I don't want to leave you here like this…there has to be something I can do!"

She didn't say anything, her arms went limp as her breathing stopped. He tried to make her wake up but it didn't work. He cried as he held on to her tightly. Little by little they all began to leave by London and England alone. The only one who stayed was Feliciano who looked through her spell book to see if she left anything for them to reference to. His eyes widen as he quickly got up.

"England, I think I know a way to get her back….but you gotta move away from her."

"….Don't mess with me. She's not dead….She's asleep….She's just in a very deep sleep."

"Arthur, I know its bad to watch your capital die but she IS dead." Romano said coming towards them

"SHE ISN'T DEAD! She can't be!" He yelled before he began to be a sobbing mess

Romano got him away from London and Italy read a spell from her book as he placed a hand out towards her body.

"[1] Per superos perlustratis nos inducas tuum bene et mortuos. Accipere mutuo malum faciunt mercedis loco pro defunct is!" He said with his eyes closed loudly

Once he was done the house shook and they all heard a shrieking noise before the shaking stopped and Italy went to London. He checked her paluse and he smiled kissing her forehead.

"London?" He asked softly

"….Who are you?" She asked blinking

He looked to her shocked and stepped away from her. "…Y-You don't….Wait. ENGLAND!"

England rushed over to see London sitting up confused. He went over to her hugging her tightly.

"D-Daddy….where are we?" She asked scared

"…..Y-You've never called me that ever since you were only…..Italy what did you do?" England asked looking to Feliciano

"I brought her back….Did you not want that?"

"N-No….Just she thinks she's a kid again. She thinks that she's 6...That's the last year she ever called me 'daddy'." He said sadly

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" London asked worriedly

"No, nothing is wrong London dear…Just I am happy to see you. But tell me do you know who that is?" He asked pointing to italy.

"…A strange guy who'll hurt me." She said shyly

"No, his name is Feliciano more known as Italy. He's your best friend along with his brother Romano…don't you remember them?"

"….R-Romano?" She said blushing "….W-Wait when did he get so big? I thought they were kids like me?"

Romano rolled his eyes and he gave her a mirror that was in the room. "London you aren't a kid you are an adult just like my brother and I."

"…S-So why don't I feel like I'm an adult?"

All three guys looked to her sadly as England held her hand tightly.

'_should I tell her the truth?'_


	3. Chapter 3:Northern Italy

_**A/n: I'd just like to say in advance that I don't own anything but my Oc that happens to be in this and the song in this is Goodbye by Arvil lavine**_

England, Roman and Italy all sat on the sides of her bed as they tried to explain to her what had happened and where she was. Then she looked at the marks on her arms and she blinked a few times.

"You know its weird….You say that I should be blind…Yet I can see your face Daddy." She said confused

"Its probably one of the things that happened when you were brought back to life." England said getting up.

She just looked at him confused before she looked to Romano and Italy.

"You three said that I could feel if some weird alien was near by right?" She asked

"Y-Yeah, you told us the 15th time around it was like a dark creepy aura around them." Italy said sadly

"….Well I sorta feel that way now…" She said shyly

Italy, Romano and England got their weapons and the went to the door where France, Germany and Russia were already fighting it off. Once the three of them joined in they all killed it off in no time. Then England looked to France and Germany.

"…London is up. But she thinks she's a kid again, I'm trying to jog her memory but nothing is working."

"Do you think if I call her by her nickname it'd work?" France asked

"Its worth a shot." England said before they all went to see London out of her bed holding her head as she cried.

"LONDON!" England said rushing to her.

"…..M-My eyes….I-I can't see….A-Arthur h-help me please!" she said before she cried

He hugged her and he looked to her sadly. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. Look up London."

She did as she was told and he saw that her eyes had gone clear. His eyes widen and he placed his forehead against hers.

"…What's the last thing you remember before this happened to you London?" He asked softly

"I was thinking about what you and Italy told me…then I blacked out for a few…I think and I woke up with my eyes stinging me and a few memories came back to me." She said as she started to calm down from crying

"…This all just means your going back to how we found you here…Everything will be okay. I'll take care of you." He said moving her hair out of her face as he wiped some of the tears away from her cheeks

She nodded a little bit as she smiled. "Alright, Thank you Arthur. I'm sorry for being so cold and sarcastic with you earlier. I just have been here for so long it makes me wonder how much longer I'm gunna be here before everything changes."

"It will change London, you just have to be strong like your father, you and I have been through hell together and back. This time EVERYONE including you will be out of here." Italy said as he walked up towards her and England

"…I know I remember. But Italy…How many more times is that gunna take before the alien just comes and kills both of us?" She asked

He was silent. "I don't know…But I hope it isn't this time around….Then Arthur would have to go back in time….yet again for you." He said after ten minutes.

"Again? You mean I have gone back in time before?" England asked

"Yes, that's why when the clocks are broken you can't see the flashbacks like everyone else. You've been through hell too just you don't remember it. Germany's been the same way with me….That's why he can't see the flashbacks….It took me a bit to understand that though. He I guess couldn't deal that I was dead after saving him, Prussia and France from the Alien and well…snapped. He went back in time and that's how I found out. I saw the other him once and it made me seriously confused till I took the time to understand what had happened." Italy said rubbing the back of his head as he looked to Germany

Germany just looked away embarrassed, then walked away. France sighed.

"So you are saying that you four have a connection yes?" He said

"Yeah, and Francis…don't try to do anything weird to me. Yes I might be blind but I can still kick your perverted ass back to your wine sucking country with a heartbeat." London said crossed her arms as she looked to where she heard France's Voice

He looked to her shocked. "…I guess you're back some-what to how you were."

"…Yeah I guess you're right. Arthur, I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't really mean to."

"I-It's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay now."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Did anyone get hurt while I was well…out of commission?"

"Other than you no." Romano said with his arms crossed

"Good, I don't want to hear that I have to worry about someone being killed when I'm not around. If you guys would be so kind as to round everyone back up we need to find the rest of the clocks." London said as she tried to find her glasses.

Romano gave England her glasses and he placed them on her. "We can do that. You just stay put and we'll get you when we found everyone."

She nodded her head before she felt herself being placed in her bed. Then the rest of them went to find everyone and she just stared at the wall as she heard footsteps and voices. She sighed as she hummed a song and began to cry.

"Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye my love

I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so

I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye for now

Good bye sunshine

Take care of yourself

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so, oh

I love you so, oh

La lullaby

Distract me with your Rhymes

La lullaby

La lullaby

Help me sleep tonight

La lullaby

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know

That I love you so

I love you so

I love you so, oh

I love you so

I love you so

Goodbye brow eyes

Goodbye my love"

She then felt someone holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Did you just remember something London?" Romano asked

"….Y-Yeah but I don't think its true."

"What might that be?"

"….You having a crush on me."

"that's still true~ I still love you. Even if we go back in time my feelings are still strong for you but it seems that England loves you more than he takes counted for though."

"….What should I do then Romano?"

"Tell him how you feel. It seems that you're the only thing keeping him from doing something utterly stupid around here and I don't think Italy wants to see you harmed."

She nodded her head. "A-Alright, so is everyone together?"

"Yeah, I was told to get you though."

"You won't be able to pick me up or help me up. I'm to heavy for you. Get England I know he can pick me up."

He nodded his head and he left. It didn't take long for England to rush over to her and embrace her into a hug..

"Are you sure you want to do this?" England asked

"Y-Yeah, just help me up Arthur." She said looking up to him.

He did only to have her fall forwards towards him he blushed as she did. He saw how close she was to him as she blushed as well.

"I-I'm sorry. My feet fell asleep on me."

"Its fine." He said before he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her on the lips.

She looked to him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Arthur?"

"I know this may sound odd, but I love you."

"It doesn't sound odd to me…I love you too. Why else would I have gone blind for you. I don't like seeing those I love harmed. I always lose myself when ever I know that you're dead…Since the first time I actually saw you lifeless bleeding I vowed to myself to never let it get that way again and I've always tried to make it so you were alive in the end. I almost had it last time but Italy went suicidal and I had to go back in time and save his ass from doin' it again."

"Well, this time around we'll both be sure that everyone survives no matter what happens." He said holding on to her cheek softly looking into her eyes.

She blushed and smiled. "Alright, c'mon everyone is waiting on us."

He held on to her hip as he helped her walk to the door. Once they got to the door Romano and Italy raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is she gunna be okay?" Feliciano asked

"Yeah, I just need to walk off the sleepiness in my legs that's all. But You know we still gotta go to the first floor." She said with a sigh

"I know, But why don't we split up London it'll be faster!" America whined

"NO!" London and England said together angered

"we are _**NOT**_ splitting up Alfred! I'm not losing one of you because we split up into groups! I told you we're going to stay in one group and I mean it! So don't you dare try to change my mind it won't work!" London said pissed

"….I-I'm sorry London….I-I didn't know it was for our protection…I didn't mean to piss you off."

"Whatever Alfred, c'mon guys we don't have much time till that damn alien finds us again." London said as she let go of Arthur and walked down the steps.

Arthur grabbed her sword from the table and her spell book. Then he caught up with her and everyone else followed behind them in silence not knowing what else to do. They knew that the time to talk wasn't then or ever when it came to the past. So they tried to keep their mouths shut to keep from being yelled at or to know something that happened in the past. Once they finally met up with Arthur and London they saw that they were arguing.

"….no! don't fall into that! We have to stay together! Every damn time you guys want to do that it ends up with someone dead! I'm not having that again!" London yelled

"Well up to just a moment ago you were dead in a damn bed! How the hell can you explain that London!"

"….I am always poisoned because I was bitten…unlike you guys I can die faster than you snapping your damn fingers…and since I'm blind from saving your ass about 25 damn times and everyone else at least once I have more of a chance of dying." She said looking away from him. "But if that's how it's going to be Arthur then you'll get your wish. When you see Feliciano tell him to take you guys to the second floor. I got the first floor I know it like the back of my hand….Even if I can't see."

Then she took off angry and England looked down sadly. He clutched his hands and he looked to the others.

"You heard her. Feliciano, I guess you are in charge of us now. What rooms do we check?" England asked

"We go into different groups….That way if something happens someone will be able to go to the others for help." Italy said sadly

"Alright then who's with who?" Russia asked

"Hm, how about Prussia, Germany, Russia, Japan and Austria follows me since its best to stay with who we are capable of dealing with and that leaves you with America, France, Canada, China and My Fratello." Italy said with a smile

"….I don't want to be near France!" Romano whined.

"We have to split up so we can find the clocks Romano, I know you want to go after her but once we find the clocks in the second floor we can go find her on the first floor." Italy said with a sad smile

Romano grumbled under his breath. "Fine, but we have to find them quick….I don't think she actually knows what she's doing."

Italy nodded and they went their separate ways with their groups. Neither one of them ran into the alien as they smashed one clock each and Germany along with Romano got a phone call with a note. Re and Mi. They then met up on by the steps and they ran down the steps looking for London only to see a blood message on a wall.

'DEATH TO THOSE WHOM DON'T TRUST HER

DEATH TO THOSE WHOM DISPLEASE HER

DEATH TO YOU ALL!'

Romano looked to his brother scared.

"We have to find her and fast!"

"I know we go back into our groups and I'll search by the kitchen you go to where we last were with her."

He nodded his head and they again went their separate ways. Romano and those with him went down the hall to hear an incantation being cast.

"…..Stop thy time and let me burn in hell!"

Then they heard a banging sound and the house shook. England didn't stop like the others did he ran to where he heard her voice and saw that she was on the ground as nothing alive was around her. The only thing he could see around her was a pool of blood that came from under her. His eyes widen once he saw the blood coming from her and he ran to where she was and picked her head up trying not to cry….again.

"….London!….C'mon London! Talk to me!" He said sadly

He didn't get a response from her.

"T-This isn't funny….I-I've learned my lesson…I won't split up from you anymore….P-Please….d-don't go." He said before he cracked.

He held on to her hand and he cried over her dead body. Soon America, France, Canada, China and Romano caught up and they saw England in the emotional mess that he was in.

"….W-Was the house shaking because of her?" Romano asked

"Yes….she did a spell that took up her whole life being and apparently her soul can't be reached…I've tried. Nothing works." England said crying

Romano and America went over to England and got him away from her. It took three tries but once he was away from her Romano looked down at her sadly. He saw that one of her hands were curled up as if something was in her hand. He went up to her and got what was in her hand out. He saw that it was a piece of paper.

He unfold it and he read it out loud.

'don't cry over this, I will be back. No spell will bring me back I cannot say how sad I am at all of you. But you made me do this so you can see how much you guys need me. Don't go back in time….It won't do you any good. I'm sorry but this is how things are from now on.'

England took the paper from Romano and he read it over ten times before he looked down at London.

"….Damn bloody git….How did she know so much about us like this?"

"More like she knows you better than you know yourself England…she _**IS**_ your capital after all." France said with a shrug

"….So we find the clocks that are on this floor then go on to the third floor. Once we get there Romano you and your brother have to tell us how to get her back…I don't know what I'd do without her here."

Romano nodded his head and They found two of the three clocks and in the two rooms France and America's phones rang. Fa and Sol were the notes that they heard from the Piano. Romano wrote them down like he always did then he told the group that they would go back to the steps to meet up with His brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Prussia

A/n: This is a dedication to one of my lovely reviewers who is now my all time stalker now. XD I love having a stalker who makes me laugh and enjoys what they read. This is for you I hope you enjoy what you read because I'm still ploting :3 " .So we find the clocks that are on this floor then go on to the third floor. Once we get there Romano you and your brother have to tell us how to get her back I don't know what I'd do without her here."

_| Don't take for granted what you see in your eyes|_

When the groups all got together Feliciano looked to Romano curiously.

"What the heck was that a few minutes ago?" Prussia said It was totally Unawesome.

"It was an earthquake from the spell that London cast...She...She made it so I couldn't revive her...We-We gotta go on without her...She wrote a note but I don't think its going to help us." Arthur said

"Let me see it." Feliciano said "I know her writing."

Arthur gave it to him reluctantly and Feliciano read it and sighed.

"Yeah this is her writing alright, she must have done this before she went blind. She's always been one to be ahead of everyone...Lets keep on moving, We still have much more to get done." Feliciano said looking to the others.

So they went up to the one Floor they haven't gone to yet. They got up only to see a Black and White cat who sat in front of a door. When it saw England it went over to him and meowed before going to a door and scratching at it.

"...Dude, I think that cats' trying to communicate with us or somethin'." Alfred said

"Vat Cat?" Germany asked

"That one, Or am I the only one seeing the Black and White cat?" Alfred asked

"You aren't alone...But what is a cat doin-...Wait a minute." England said before he picked the cat up and it hissed. "...Thought so, This is were you went...London."

"LONDON?!" The others said surprised

"I thought this cat looked familiar...I just didn't want to say anything. I know you can see and you can understand me, I taught you what you know now London, so listen to me and listen well. You do this disappearing trick on me again and when we get out of here you'll never leave me sight got it? "Arthur said Seriously

The cat only scratched him and went to France and purred before a light brown cat pounced the black and white cat. The light brown cat had the English flag around its neck and it hissed at the black and white cat before meowing at Arthur.

"You know I can't understand you London." Arthur said

She sat down and pointed to the knocked out Black and white cat then pointed to France. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"How the hell did that happen?"

She only got up and headbutted a door, Arthur followed her and went into the room. He saw that there was a piano in the room and one single bookshelf. London tried to get up on the shelves but failed to do so; So Arthur picked her up and she went to the shelf she wanted to go on and she got the books out of the way of a clock. Arthur took the clock and he got everyone else before he broke the clock, he felt like he was going into a 3D movie as he saw London and Paris both explaining everything to the other capitals before leading them until no one listened and it was only them. London under much stress and out of any choices turned Paris into a Cat.

'I'll come back here with the next group, You 'll see France, but if you start to get horny on him I _WILL_ hurt you.' She said before she left her on the third floor before everything went black.

He saw that everyone else was still out and London was human again and she looked sad as she crossed her arms.

"I had no other choice but to change Paris into a cat, that way I wouldn't be alone all the time. I just thought of it when I was here for the 20th time. The aliens don't care about Felines, they see them as bugs, if they don't bug you, you don't bug them...So at times I went around as a cat with Paris...That's how I know this place so well. Now, I have to have her be human and her and I will lead. "She said seriously but calmly

Arthur only got up from the ground and he pulled her into an embrace before he cried.

"I was so damn worried about you, don't you dare leave my sight again." He said sadly

"Everything isn't over yet...Mistakes could still happen, now let me change Paris back." She said pulling herself from him.

"Before you do...Are you blind when you become a cat?" He asked

"Nope, It just takes off a life. When I'm a cat I only have 2 lives left." She said before she left

When she returned she was hand in hand with Paris who hugged France who was awake now..As they hugged Lovi's phone went off. He answered it and they heard a note.

"So how many more London?" He asked

"Two more...The last two are on this floor." London said "Since Paris is with us I'm sure that things will be different...But I must warn you the aliens LIVE on this level and they live in packs of threes and fours. So be VERY damn careful I don't wanna have to deal with a rewind in time again."

"Yes Ma'am." They all said

"Good, Now Paris you were up here for a good few months or so. What's the situation up here?" London asked

"We're dealing with about Five in the last room and Two in the other one...They are smart and they look a lot different because they evolve here. They get stronger and they get magic. You, Arthur and Kiku will have to work together to defeat the Five and the others can take care of the two in the other room. But I don't advise us seperating. I was almost Alien food if I didn't run out! So be warned they are hungry for blood and they'll do anything to get it." Paris said looking to the others.

"...Shit, this is bad. Paris, why didn't you come to me earlier about this?" London asked

"At that time you had just met up with your lover boy and the others...I couldn't. Because that would be like the 25th time and I don't want to see France and the others die like they did." She said sadly

"...Well at least you remember that much. Now since Kiku, Arthur and I have to Cast everyone else has to be front line and keep them all busy while we do. Don't die on us because it WILL drain us hardcore." London said

"So where do you wanna go first?" Paris asked

"That's up to them." London said with her arms crossed

No one spoke and she sighed. "C'mon guys, I know what you saw I know what happened. Get it out of your minds and live in the now! I swear you guys are like little girls! Rome, Washington and the others were a lot more cooperative than you guys are being!" She said angered." If you guys don't pick well do this ass backwards and you'll all be tired before the big battle."

"...Big battle..You never mentioned that to me before." Paris said

"Only these guys and I do that. You get rescued Paris...Which reminds me your capitals I turned them all to cats and they ran like hell out of here when they saw the aliens. Only Paris stayed behind to help me. She's a brave soul and so when she gets the chance to be rescued she's going to decline and Russia you dare try to betray us and I swear you'll regret it! I personally killed you because of your stupidity, Killing us here now or ever will only result in your death by a curse." She said looking from Paris, to the others until she looked to Russia who looked to her scared

"...Fine, lets deal with the two first. "Gilbert said

"Best thing you've ever said." London and Paris said with a smile

Then they lead them to the door and everyone drew their weapon before going in. When they did they saw it was clear.

"Don't lose your Guard...Just you wait." Paris said going into the room with her sword on her hip She found the clock and she smashed it against the wall before jumping back from the wall and going by London.

"Gilbert, Ludwig, Yao, Lvan, Lovi, Feliciano, Mathew, Rodrich, and Alfred...This is one of the two so half of you stay here half of you deal with that one."

Gilbert,Ivan, Lovi, Rodrich and Alfred stayed with them and the others went to fight the Alien as they did Arthur saw that London was looking around and she stopped.

"Lovi Right behind you step forward now!" London yelled

He did quickly and the others saw the Alien come from a whole in the ceiling and London threw something into the whole before it closed. As it closed the house shook and she smiled as the others who could fight did, Arthur stayed beside her and he saw how tired she looked.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest London?" He asked

"I'm fine, keep your eyes on France and his group." London said

So he did and with no time at all both of them were dead and Paris panted before sitting on the ground.

"London, I'm too old to be doin' this Girl. "Paris said tiredly

"Oh Shut it, at least you can see and have a good percentage of getting out of this hell house!" She snapped before she left.

The others left behind her and saw she went into the last room she went into the bookshelf. She got the clock that was hanging on the wall and hit it on the ceiling and went straight to Arthur and held his hand before grabbing Kiku's.

"Now's a good time for those whom I'm not holding hands with to be in front of us. We're about to have a LOT of company. "She said bluntly

Everyone did and within seconds six Aliens came out of wholes in the walls and ceiling and London began to chant.

" **_'I am thy water I am thy fire I am thy earth I am thy wind I am thy Spirit I am thy holy circle Keep Evil out and Good in In the name of the god I am underneath I banish thy evil to hell and below_**' "

She repeated it until the guys followed her lead and they began to glow different colors. Arthur glowed Green, London glowed purple, Kiku glowed orange. As the guys kept chanting London stopped and she yelled

"Everyone Duck or move out of the way!"

So they did and she chanted for one last time saying something else.

**_"L__et the water in me be clear Let the fire in me be warm Let the earth inside me be clean Let the wind in me be strong Let the Spirit in me be released_**

**_I vow to only one god, let him hear me._**

**_I vow to you that I am good, bring these demons back to hell where they belong for eternity! She Chanted as the aliens all faded into nothing. The guys stopped and london collapsed on to the ground gasping for air."_**

"London, will you be okay?" Paris asked

"...Just...Peachy. Just find the damn switch...Lovi take the notes and have Rodrich play them on the piano...Everyone else...Stay with me...Please." London said

Arthur pulled her into him on the floor and reassured her that everything was going to be okay as she began to breath normally.

"I found it! London I did it! I didn't even need your help! "Paris said happily

"Don't pull it yet...We didn't feel the house shake yet." London said

Then the house shook and she smirked." Now Paris, do it."

So she did and London got up." Now, lets go to the first floor."

They left the room and met up with Lovino and Rodrich.

"London, Remind me to NEVER be alone with him again. I had to explain it THREE damn times!" Romano said

"So noted. But you know that I couldn't have Feliciano be there with him. "She said sadly

"I know...But still. He's dummer than he looks!"

"Hey I heard zat." Rodrich said

"Good, Then listen well, after this is over with don't you dare get near me!" Lovi said

"Lovi, just chill. We are just about there. No injuries for you guys and Paris has learned a lot..This is going very well so far. Don't curse it!" London said smiling

"It'd be better if you could see though." Romano said sadly

"You know I can't ever have that happen." She said sadly as they went down the steps to the second floor." I gave my eyesight up to get the knowledge I need to help you guys out. I know that I might be like this forever...But I'll manage somehow."

He was silent as they went to the front door as it opened.

"Turn your asses around don't even step foot inside here, I need you guy to warn everyone else to Stay away from here. Elizabeta I know you want to stay but you'll die here, you're emotions will get the best of you. Gilbert will be too much for you to handle and Rodrick will be home soon. But I need you guys to pretty please leave here and never return here." London said

"...Fine, but how do you know we were going to be here?"Belarus asked

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me." London said sadly

"Whatever, just bring brother home safe kay?" she asked

"I will, I promise you this. "London said

Then the door shut and London looked to the guys. "Go back to the room I showed you guys that was our sanctuary. We all need to sleep before we go on, Don't worry no one will die in their sleep."

They all went up the steps and went back into the room. She began to cook with Paris, as she did she didn't hear them like she thought she would.

"They are all just watching you London...By the way." Paris said

"I feel them staring." She said softly "You guys have a staring problem or something. I know I'm an attractive bitch and all but no need to stare at me. I'm not your entertainment!"

Paris laughed and hugged her slightly. "I miss your sarcasm, if only France and Arthur could be like us you know...It'd be a miracle though. They'll always fight no matter what's about."

"I know, but it even took us awhile to be like this. If you didn't save my ass when you should have ran I'd be alone here. "London said with a slight sad smile

"But you're not, so no sad face, I didn't sacrifice my nails and hair to be a damn feline for you to be a damn gloomy and shit. Now...How much longer do I place this in for?"

"A few more minutes. They should be done soon." London said before she left the kitchen area

She set the table and she made sure the locks were on as she did she felt a weird force from the door. She blinked her eyes and she stepped back.

"Shit...Gilbert, Kiku and Alfred...Can you three come here please." She said shakily

"What's up?" Alfred said

"Outside just waiting are a few aliens...I...I don't know why they are there...But if they get out of hand...We might be at war sooner than usual." She said scared

"...Why are you scared?" Gilbert asked

"This never happened before...I don't know the outcome of this...Please guys be careful." She said before she unlocked the door.

The three guys went out and she got Lovino, Feliciano, France, Ludwig and Ivan to help them. She left Arthur alone, knowing he had to regain his strength. She went into the kitchen she got Paris who turned the stove off and she went with the rest of them. London just sat by Arthur who was asleep.

"I hope it won't just be you and I here...I can't fight like the others. Not when I'm scared like this...I-I can't. I wish you didn't sleep when I need you like this...Dad. "She said softly before she kissed his cheek.

She checked on the others before sighing in relief. She couldn't feel the dark aura anymore.

"We did good for being in a small space!" Alfred said

"Is anyone hurt?" London asked worried

"Nope!"They all said

As they all came in she gave them all a hug, the last one in was Lovino and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you all are safe and not harmed." She said happily

"We got a great teacher." He said before kissing both of her cheeks.

"I'm not THAT great of a teacher Lovi."

"But you taught us a lot though...You know this place more than we do." France said

"Yeah well this is what I get for being in this place for too damn long." She said with a sigh." After dinner EVERYONE but Feliciano and I will be sleeping. Feliciano and I will be as cats just to get to a different part of this place. I need him to get a book before we move on...and its a bit of a small place...smaller than the step way."

"...Oh that place. Shouldn't Fratello come too?" Feliciano asked

"Why?" She asked confused

"To...You know." Feliciano said

"..Oh shit! Crap, I forgot that! Yeah, we are going to need him. Lovi do you mind following two weird looking cats?" london asked

"As long as you two do start acting like idiotia's we'll be fine." Lovino said crossing his arms

"No promises with Feliciano, you know how he is." London said smiling

"True...So which way are we going?" Lovi asked

"You'll see Lovi, now I gotta help Paris with dinner. "She said walking passed them.

At dinner everyone was silent but the sound of Arthur snoring.

"Is he ALWAYS like this?" Gilbert asked

"Who Arthur?" London asked

"Yeah." France said

"No, its only when he uses too much magic...When he does wake up I have to give him something...It'll help him out." London said smiling

"...Damn, because this is just too humorous London." France said

"Guys leave him be, he already has to deal with me being a bitch to him...Don't make his life anymore worse, he doesn't need it. "She said with a sigh

"Alright...But I WILL get him back London." France said

"You say that now...just wait dad, you won't when you get your live saved by him." Paris said shaking her head

He was silent and Gilbert laughed." Really, does he really get that weak?"

"Yes, and you run like a little school girl, after seeing ten Aliens in one place you nearly piss your pants Gil. Don't get so damn cocky." Paris said with her arms crossed

"How do you know that?"London asked

"...I never went home the 29th time...I trailed behind you guys. I helped Lovi and Arthur get you back. I should have done something when I KNEW what would happen to you and Feliciano."Paris said saldy

A/n: So how you like the chapter? Was it worth the wait? o - o


	5. Chapter 5:Germany

A/n: Enjoy this while you can, It's just about over with. Its a long chapter for a reason. Two...maybe. Chapters left before this is over with.

London looked to Paris surprised before she looked down at her plate. "Well shit, then you know more than you come off to then huh?"

"No entirely. I can't see those damn flashback thingys anymore since I went back once to save Francis...It was the first time I stayed here. I don't think you remember it."

"I...think so. I remember once having to deal with two of you. It was confusing at first and a head ache but with two of you I had one of you up stairs and one of you with me helping me with this motley crew." London said looking at Paris uncertained

"Yeah, that was the time...I tried to make sure that Francis didn't die...it worked but I died in the end." She said with a sigh

"...Paris." Francis said placing a hand on his heart.

"I told you...I matured, I don't lie father." Paris said smiling sadly

"I can hardly see how anyone blood related or otherwise would want that frog still alive." Arthur said grumpyily

"Oh shut it grumpy gills, you're just cranky from the amount of magic you used." London said getting up. She went to where she placed his medication then she gave it to him. "Take it, only one though. other wise you'll go psyco on me and pounce on me like a damn animal."

He thanked her and he took the pill, when he swallowed he, his mood changed and he sat next to london. "I apologize about that Francis."

"Don't worry about it, I take it as payback for what I said while you were sleeping." Francis said waving his hand at him

He raised his eyebrow but shook his head as London gave him dinner.

"Arthur you'll need to regain the strength you used earlier, so eat well kay?" London said smiling a bit

"How can you be so calm without your eyesight?" Arthur asked

"...I can only see outlines and that's all I need to be able to see what's around me. I'm calm because freaking out about it won't do me any good, it'll just waste time we could be using to get the fuck out of here." London said seriously

"...Good point, so you aren't completely blind?" Arthur asked

"Yes, I have the eyesight of a dog. I can't see colors everything is black, white or gray. I've learned to adjust to it after a long while, now anything else before I eat?" She asked

"No, sorry for asking you questions."

"Its no problem, anything you guys want to know I shall tell you. I'm not afraid to give you the god honest truth." London said smiling

Then everyone was silent as they ate and everyone but Lovino, Feliciano and London stayed in the room. A few of them slept and a few stayed on guard just incase. London turned herself and Feliciano into cats, then Lovino carried both of them. London told him where he needed to go and whenever she hissed he knew to place them down and let them go on ahead to chase after the alien before they could go on. Once they got to the main library London turned back to being human and she got a book that was on the fifth bookshelf on the four shelf and the nineth book to the left. She turned Feliciano back into a human and they both recited a spell before the house shook again. They looked to each other sadly.

"Lets get back quickly Feliciano, Romano hold on to the book. It'll sheild you from everything as you already know and try to keep up with us as cats." London said before she chanted

Feliciano and London turned into cats again and they ran out of the library and went into the halls going up the steps twice to the base never once running into the aliens. Once they got up to the safe haven she saw that everyone was asleep but Arthur. She turned herself back into human and closed the door behind Lovino.

"How are things here?" she asked

"Everyone is asleep, but I felt this place shake again...What did you guys do?" Arthur asked

"We only did what we had too. We opened the last floor up, we have to fight a whole bunch of them before breaking out of here." Feliciano said

"...So we're just about done with being here?" He asked

"Yes...and at this point your phone should work and things should be normal." London said checking up on everyone

He tried to call lovino's phone and it worked.

"Well she's right about this, so what do we do now guys?" Arthur asked

"We rest, you and London keep watch. If london sleeps she won't ever wake up, so make sure she stays up Arthur." Felicano said

"If we wake up and see that she's dead I'll personally kick your butt." Lovino said angered before he left

Then feliciano left as well and London came back.

"So we're on watch duty, I'll watch the back door and you watch the front door." She said smiling

"No we stay here. If you feel anything wrong around us then tell me alright?" Arthur said

"...Okay, What's up with you?" She asked

"Its just something that Feliciano told me. He told me that if you fell asleep...You'd die." He said sadly

She laughed a bit. "And you think that he's right about that?" She asked

"Well...Yeah. Of course I do! I love you London, You're the only person who I really care for." He said going up to her and holding her hands in his.

"Arthur, the only way I can die is if one of those aliens or if one of you kill me..Which I don't see that happening since I got past the poisoning thing." She said with a grin

"...There's alway a loop hole London." He said sadly

She shook her head. "No, not here. everything goes by a book, now Lovino has that book and it belongs to Feliciano and I since he and I found it together...If I were you I'd stop freaking out...We have company outside the door." She said getting her sword.

"No, I got this." He said getting his sword and his spellbook.

It didn't take long for Arthur to come back with a grin on his face. "See...I told you that I'd take care of it."

"...What the fuck did you do? You NEVER take so little time to dispose of one of those." She said curiously

He didn't speak and her eyes went wide.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND! Don't you dare tell me that you used that one spell I told you NOT to use!" She said rubbing between her eyes.

She placed up two fingers. "How many fingers do I have up?" She asked

He didn't say anything.

"Fuck my damn life." She said under her breath.

She went to her spellbook and she chanted something, then she placed her hands over his eyes and chanted it again before they both glowed a yellowish white. She stepped back and looked to him sadly, she placed up two fingers.

"How many fingers do I have up?" She asked

"Two...Wait you fixed my eyesight...How?" He asked

"I...I gave up my poor eyesight to have you have yours back." She said saldy

He went up to her and hugged her tightly as she began to cry.

"I'm useless here now, I can't fight without some type of eyesight and...Those things will be after me and Feliciano. Wait, Arthur can you wake everyone up. I have an idea." She said looking to him sorta

He did and as soon as everyone sat down she had Arthur help her sit down where she usually sat down.

"I'm sorry to have you all woken up but, while you all were asleep Arthur was a retard and used a spell that blinded him...And I gave up my eyesight for him to see." She said sadly

"WHAT!" They all said

"Arthur why the fuck did you use that spell! You know London told you NOT to use it!" Lovino said angered

"Now her being here is pointless." Alfred said crossing his arms

"Hold up guys...This is why I had you all woken up. I'll try to fight but I need you guys to help me out, if I have an idea of where they are I can help out a little bit. but you guys HAVE to help me in someway otherwise I'll just die upstairs." She said sadly

"We already cleaned out the third floor though." Ludwig said

"There is a secret fourth floor that we didn't find till it was too late...Now we all need to place our differences aside and get this done for." London said sadly

"...Wait London, what about the numbers that were on the Piano that you keep on tell me to write down?" Lovino asked

"We'll need them when we go up to the third floor again." She said before she held her head. "Ow...Paris...C-Can you get me the pain pills and a glass of water please?"

Paris did as she was told and quickly. When London took the two pills and drank the water she still winced in pain.

"Damn it...I'm in some serious pain here guys...Um...Feliciano can you go over what's in the book with them? I...I can't think right now."She said sadly

"Alright, do what you have to London." He said sadly before he got the book from Lovino. "Okay, when we get up to the third floor, be on your guard...and we'll need one person on Four, Five, Nine and Eleven. Everyone else will need to be on the outside rim of the blood clock that's up there. I know this isn't what you guys think is real...but it is. Lovino, London and I have personally gone through with this on our own and London and I were the only ones that surivived it...Now, I don't know how well we'll do with London without her eyesight but we HAVE to protect her. She's litterally the key out of this place. But before we go elsewhere I don't think London did this or not...But there are two levels for the saw one of them...I don't know about the other one."

"Its clear, While I was a cat I saw the levels as they are...Nothing is there but the one jail is there and the chest is still untouched." Paris said with her arms crossed

Then there was a knock on the door everyone got up and Lovino opened the door with is sword in hand.


	6. Chapter 6:Russia

He saw that it was his capital along with the others.

"We came back, we knew that London couldn't do this all on her own." Rome said seriously

Paris moved Lovino aside and she hit him in the face. "Didn't London tell you guys NOT to come back here?!" She said angered. "You are indangering us and yourselves now!"

"We only want to help." Washington said sadly

"...P-Paris, Let them help, we're going to need it. I should have just had them be like you anyways...Let them in, and...Please for the sake of god try to keep your temper down." London said covering her eyes in pain

As the all came into the room Rome realized that London was in a lot of pain. He went over to her.

"What happened to you London?" He asked

"...I gave up my shitty eyesight to England...after I told him NOT to use a damn spell that would blind his ass." She said in pain

"Look at me if you can." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She did with her hands away from her eyes, he saw that her eyes were still the same color as before but they kept changing color when she blinked. He looked to Feliciano and Lovino.

"Do you two have a spell in that thing to cure spell blinding?" He asked

"Spell blinding?" Paris asked

" Yeah, I think so. Let me see." Feliciano said as he looked in the book

As he did Lovino crossed his arms. "How the hell did you guys know where to find us?"

"London isn't good at swiping memories when it comes to a big group of people. We all remembered something...and well this isn't the first time she gave up her eyesight." Rome said with a sad smile

"Really, when was the first time she gave up her eyesight?" Arthur asked

"She first gave it to Moscow, because he was trying to be braver than me and he got his eyes clawed out by one of those weird Alien things." Rome said standing up

"Well, what are we going to do if Felicano can't find a cure for London's lack of eyesight?" Ludwig asked

"Then we are all going to protect her, she's gotten all of us this far. Its only fair to keep her safe in return for her advice and supervision throughout all of this." Berlin said with his arms crossed

"You guys really have respect for her huh?" Alfred asked

"Well yeah, She was basically our hero throughout all of this." Washington said with her hand on her hip. "She outstages you there America."

"No way!"He said shocked

"Shut it all of you...I have a splitting headache. I can't take all the damn wracket!" London said annoyed before placing her head down on the table

"Sorry, Chicka. We'll keep it down."Madrid said with a sad smile

"Whatever, just keep it down you stupid gits." She said annoyed

"I found it!" Feliciano said with a smile he went over to her and stood her up.

"Why do I have to stand Feliciano?" she whined "My head hurts."

"It's going to, your mind is trying to figure out what happened to you, now stay still and everyone get behind me. This is going to help her get part of her eyesight back and she'll get the rest back when she gets out of here." Feliciano said with a smile

Everyone did and Feliciano said the spell in Italian and as he did he kept one hand out facing her. Once he was finished casting the spell between both of them glowed a bright pink for a few seconds then it was back to normal. He placed the book down and he went up to London.

"How do you feel London?" He asked

"...I got more eyesight then I did before hand. I can see a few colors but not all of them." She said with a smile before she hugged him. "Thank you so much Feliciano!"

"Hehe, it was nothing...Really." He said with a smile as he hugged her back

She then looked to the big group that they both had to deal with and she looked back to Feliciano. "I think we can actually get out of here alive now...With the rest of them here now. We have a better chance of surviving all of this b.s"

"Really? You think so London?" He asked happily

"Yeah, I'm very sure about it." She siad with a smile "Are you guys ready to do the last thing we have to do here?"

Everyone nodded their heads, so she got her sword from her seat and placed it back around her waist. "Then lets go. Capitals in front." She said seriously

Everyone listened to her and they all went up to the only room they didn't go up the last time they were up there. They saw that there was a clock drawn on the floor in blood...or so it looked.

"Ew, is that actual blood London?" Washington asked

"No, Its just red paint." Rome said touching the red blood paint.

"How can you tell?" Paris asked

"It doesn't matter. guys, get on Four, five, Nine and Eleven." London said annoyed

"But who on where?" Washington asked

"Paris get on Four, Washington five, Rome Nine and Berlin Eleven. The rest of us stand on the rim of the clock...and since their isn't enough space I have to be in the middle. As for the countries stay on the outside rim beside the capitals." London said with a sigh

Everyone moved to where they were suppose to and a portal opened soon afterwards by Ottawa who jumped.

"What in the blazes is this!" She asked

"The way to the end." Paris said sadly

"Capital's find your country and stay by them. They are your charge. You back them up when they need it." London said walking to the portal. "Arthur, you and I need to go first."

Arthur went up towards her and they both went into the portal first. When they did they saw that there were different types of Aliens all over the place. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Remember the spell I told you that you couldn't do because it'd blind you?" She asked

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked

"Its because we both have to do it at the same time." She said with a grin.

He nodded his head and they cast the spell together holding hands as they walked to the middle of the room. Once they finished the room was thinned down to only a few random ones that the spell missed.

"You still got your eye sight right?" London asked him

"Yeah, you too?" He asked

"Yep, Now which way do you wanna go?" She asked

He didn't say anything he just got his sword out and he charged at one of them. She smiled and went with him as they did the others two by two came into the portal to see that they were already fighting off what little was still there. After just a few minutes all of the Aliens were done for. London sat on the ground and smiled as she panted from being tired.

"Now one last thing to do." She said with a grin

"We leave?" Rome asked

"No, the ones that fleed away from here...They are outside the mansion...We gotta get them too." Lovino said out of breath.

"Yup, So...lets get outta here." London said getting up only to fall back down. "Ouch...That hurt like hell."

"Here, let me help you." Arthur said helping her up and placing one of her arms over his shoulder.

She blushed and smiled at him. "Um..Thanks Arthur."

"No problem." He said with a smile

Then they all left going down all three flights of steps. When they got to the door London got from Arthur and she kicked down the door with help from Rome and Berlin.


	7. Chapter 7:AmericaAustria

When they got out of the manson they saw that it was night outside.

"Fuck, this is bad...Everyone, stay on your toes. They blend in the dark." London said

"Why can't we just leave?" Washington asked

"Because if we just leave one might kill Feliciano or I. Do you want to deal with my dead body or Feliciano's?" London said seriously

She was quiet looked down. "...I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Captials follow me, Feliciano you take the counties the other way. We'll meet half way." London said looking to Feliciano

"Alright, Good luck Bella." Feliciano said before he hugged her

"You too Feliciano." She said hugging him back.

Then they went their seperate ways and as they went furthur apart from each other daylight began to shine. London smiled and kept her sword down, she stopped them once they got to a whole in the ground.

"Paris, when you were a cat, was this place still cleared?" London asked

"Yep, why is this all so important?" Paris asked

"You'll see. Everyone get into the whole now." She said seriously

So they did and once Rome was down they heard London cast a spell and the whole ground shook.

"Holly crap! What is that girl thinking!" Paris said holding on to the wall behind her

"She's doing what she thinks is right...I knew she'd do this." Feliciano said going towards them.

"How did you get there?" Rome asked

"There's two ways of getting here...the area I was placed on was clean...as is its always been. London is taking on about four of those things alone." Feliciano said before he climbed the rope. "Stay down here until I tell you guys to get up."

Then he went up and fought beside London. Soon it was clear and Feliciano looked to London seriously.

"Why do you always think you can deal with this alone?! You can't, do you WANT to die again!?" He yelled

"No, but I didn't want to see you or arthur dead. I care more about you guys then you think." She said sadly

"Well, we could have all helped you!" He said annoyed

She sighed. "If that would have been the case we would have dealt with more than just four! We'd deal with more than half of what was in that other deminsion! Do you want to deal with all of that bull shit Feliciano?!" She said with her arms crossed

He was silent. "...How do you know that?" He asked

"When I was getting my memory back I saw that it was part of what could have been if the capitals came back. Now since they were dealt with we can leave in peace." She said before going to the whole. "You guys can come up."

"Are you sure about it?" Rome asked

"Yeah, come on up. Its done for. We can leave now." Feliciano said

They all got up and once they got to the gate everyone left but London to looked both ways inside the mansion.

"What's wrong London?" Lovino asked

"...Am I really going to be able to leave this place?" She asked

"Yes, just like I said. I'm making sure you actually leave this place." Feliciano said with a smile

She took two steps out of the mansion and she held on Feliciano who was right next to her. She held on to her head before she blinked her eyes a bit.

"Ow...That hurt like bloody hell." She said shaking her head.

"Are you okay now?" Lovino asked

"Yeah, I am." She said with a smile looking to him. "I wanna get two pictures of you guys. One of the capitals and one of the Countries."

First the capitals were lined up infront of the gate, before Arthur took her camera from her.

"Get over there too, you're one too." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and she stood by Paris and she smiled. Arthur took the picture then the countries took their capitals place and London took the picture.

"I'm mailing everyone one of each of these. That way we all can remember that we can ALL get along no matter what happens to us." She said with a smile

Then they all left the place after London told Russia that he could blow the place up. So he did...very happily.

-End-

a/n: Welps that's it. If you wanna read the sequel to this I'll make it once I get four reviews for ONLY this chapter. I will be looking forward to them : )


End file.
